


Spirits and Spice

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, F/M, Winter, drink responsibly!, mentions of drinking/alcohol, misundertandings, non kpop idol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: You're hosting the annual Christmas party for friends and family. One friend in particular seems to always be judging you. What happens when he catches you spiking the eggnog?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Spirits and Spice

“Auntie ___, can I have some?” “No sweetie, you can’t have any of that,” Hyungwon says kindly to you niece. 

“There’s some more in the fridge you can have Bug.” You tell her and she runs over to it and pulls it open. You direct her to the carton in the door which she just barely manages to pull out. She toddles over on her short chubby legs, carton clutched in her arms. You gently take it from her and she grabs her cup from the floor, soundlessly handing it to you. As you start to pour she begins to excitedly clap her hands.

“Yummy!!” she dances around while you tighten the lid on her cup, all while ignoring the tall man leaning against the counter just inside the kitchen doorway. “Here you go Bug,” she takes her cup back, gives you a sticky kiss on the cheek and runs off back to the party and her parents.

As soon as she’s gone you turn to Hyungwon, “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” You just glare at him. “You didn’t but you’re dying to. I know you.” He still says nothing, just glances between the bottle of spiced rum and the bowl of eggnog. “Oh shut up!” You turn back to the bowl and finishing pouring in the spirit, making sure to stir it well before setting the bowl back up on the breakfast bar. You toss the bottle into the recycling and brush past the gorgeous man, not that you’d say that to his face. The man was already proud enough.

You make your way around the party, speaking to friends and friends of your roommate, letting the adults know that you had spiked the holiday beverage and that there was more in the fridge for the kids and anyone who didn’t want/was driving. 

It had been decided this year you would host the annual Christmas party. You truly didn’t mind, except neither you or your roommate was looking forward tomorrow morning when cleanup would begin. You felt eyes on you while you were in the kitchen grabbing some dip and chips, when you looked up Hyungwon was watching you. You merely rolled your eyes and went back to ignoring him.

“Girl, why don’t you just talk to him?” Your roommate asks, having walked into the kitchen and watched the interaction between you and Hyungwon. “Why would I need to speak to him? It’s pretty clear that he and I don’t have anything in common. No need to make things awkward for anyone else.”

“I just don’t understand why you dislike him so much.”

“I don’t dislike him. I don’t,” you repeat at the look she gives you. And you’re not lying, you don’t hate him or even dislike. You two had never really gotten on since the beginning. You had never fought or anything, in fact you barely spoke when you were in a group setting. 

“If you insist but he clearly has something to say to you. Might even be worth listening to.” She exits the kitchen and you find that your appetite has left you and you toss the paper plate in the trash. When you look across the bar again, Hyungwon had disappeared in the crowd.

You ladled yourself some of the eggnog and decide to mingle some more, curious to see if you could convince Minhyuk to do the electric slide in the middle of the living room. Somehow after about an hour of nagging(yes nagging) and bartering he got out on the middle of the dance floor (read living room rug), and started doing the dance. What you hadn’t counted on was him somehow dragging Jackson and Mark out to it as well and getting them to dance, except all three ended up doing different dance moves. You had to set down your glass and hold your sides you were laughing so hard by the end of it.

The rest of the evening passed with no major incidents. Jooheon’s niece accidentally knocked a bowl of pretzels from an end table while running past with Bug and Changkyun got caught snogging your neighbor in the hallway but all in all you would decide tomorrow that the night had been a success. 

Except not first thing in the morning.

No not at first. The first thing you sense that morning is how warm you are. The second, how bright it was in your room. You try to roll over away from the intruding light but meet the edge of your bed instead. Odd but not impossible that you had rolled over in the night that close to the edge. What was odd was being pulled back into the warm you had just rolled from. That was extremely odd.

Your eyes shoot open and you whip your head around, almost instantly regretting it when the room starts spinning. The room which turns out to not be your bedroom but in fact the living room, meaning your bed was actually the couch. Once you’ve regained your bearings you were able to focus on the other person sharing the couch with you (really this couch was not meant to sleep two adults.) You freeze for a fraction of a second before you scream cause there in front of you is none other but Chae Hyungwon. 

“Are you always this loud in the morning?” he asks, attempting to pull you back against his chest. You manage to wedge one arm between you, having been able to turn fully around to face him. Your roommate walks out of the kitchen with a couple bottles of water, “Sadly yes, she is.” 

You splutter for a moment before finally regaining you wits, mostly caused by seeing her walk past the couch, “Put some pants on! Why are you just walking around with no pants on with people here!?”

“I live here too and it’s not like I knew you decided to sleep on the couch. Last I saw you were going to bed, in your bed,” she adds before disappearing down the hall, you hear her door close. You gather the courage to look at Hyungwon again, who has at least one eye slanted open looking at you. “Why are you here?” you ask bluntly, wincing when you hear how unfriendly you sound.

“You asked me to stay.” He says it so simply that your left even more bewildered. You don’t remember that conversation, in fact you don’t recall anything that would have even led to such a conversation. You didn’t talk to Hyungwon after the across the room incident really but you do remember drinking the eggnog. “How much did I drink?”, something akin to hurt flashes across his face before he looks away.

“I’m not sure exactly, 3 or 4 glasses that I know of,” his words make you groan and squeeze your eyes shut. “Hyungwon, I’m sorry if I said anything inappropriate or guilted you into staying. Ugh, just let me go and I’ll go die from the humiliation.” When you open them again he’s staring at you.

“___, what are you talking about?” “I- What- I don’t know how we ended up here,” you say guiltily, though you’re not sure why you feel guilty but you know you should. Your silent rumination is interrupted by Hyungwon’s laughter, something you’d always liked but he rarely did it around you. He was always so serious and standoffish around you. 

“Hyungwon, what’s so funny? Hyungwon!” You exclaim, causing your head to throb. 

“Nothing really. It’s just great, really, that you don’t remember the beginning of this relationship.”

“Re-relationship? Chae Hyungwon I swear if you don’t tell me what you’re talking about I’m going to drag you off this couch and throw you off the balcony.”

“Ah, I didn’t think we would get to this stage so soon,” he teases some more so you attempt to get up to make good on your threat but he just wraps his arms tighter around your waist. “You approached me-- wait that’s not right. Confronted. Yeah more like confronted me last night. Said you didn’t need me judging and looking down on you cause it’s apparent that I don’t like you. You then proceeded to call me proud and vain and condescending. All, by the way, before I could even begin to process what you were saying. You called me some other things too.”

“Oh no. What else?” By this point you didn’t think your face could get any redder, you’d feel the burn of embarrassment for weeks and you knew Hyungwon wouldn’t let this go either. “Why did you stay then?”

“I told you last night. I like you, ___. Always have you just seemed so far away. I watched you, not judging you, but because it was the only time I felt safe to do so. Didn’t want to make you think I was a pervert or something.”

“And how’d that work for you?” You seemed to have strength left to give him some sass. 

“I see your point.” You chance a peak at his face and see a frown on his mouth, you have the strangest urge to run your fingers across it and smooth it away. Exactly 3 seconds after that thought you have another and it causes your eyes to widen again.

“Oh my god, did we kiss?” You blurt out unceremoniously. Hyungwon starts laughing again, “No, we didn’t. Wanted to wait until you were sober.” 

“Well I’m not kissing you now.”

“No?” The look he gives you makes you want to reach up and kiss him but you definitely didn’t want your first kiss to have even the faintest whiff of morning breath even more. 

“No, you can kiss me after we’ve both brushed our teeth later.” 

“Yeah?” “I just said so didn’t I? I’m beginning to think you don’t listen very well.”

“Shuddup,” with that last weak rebuttal he pulls you closer and this time you let him, both of you awkward and stiff until you give up and wiggle down until you can rest your forehead against his collarbone. “What else did I say?”

“Hmm? Oh,” the tone of his voice makes you regret asking. “You said I was tall and stupidly handsome and --,” you cut him off with another groan and burrow your face against his chest. Hyungwon lets you hide, content to just hold you until your forced to get up later. Placing a chaste kiss to the crown of your head, he begins to think he’s won the Christmas lottery and thanks the Spirit gods for spiked eggnog.


End file.
